


WTNV Fictober Challenge Day 2: Write whatever fanfiction you were looking for last time you went looking

by Sammykh



Series: WTNV Fictober [2]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, HateShip, Songfic, drabbles with plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 11:27:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4917787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammykh/pseuds/Sammykh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A deeper look into Kevin and Lauren's relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	WTNV Fictober Challenge Day 2: Write whatever fanfiction you were looking for last time you went looking

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so freakin proud of this! KevLauren is such an obscure ship there is only one other besides the ones I've written. I have searched alot for this ship XD
> 
> Song: One More Night by Maroon 5

_You and I go hard at each other like we're going to war._

 

The bed wasn't just squeaking, it was hitting the wall so hard it began to chip the paint.

 

“Harder!” came a shout that interrupted the moans and heavy breathing for a spit second. Then the wall began to break off in chunks.

 

_You and I go rough, we keep throwing things and slamming the door._

 

“This was all /your/ fault!” Lauren shouted, taking a nearby mug and tossing it in Kevin's direction.

 

“Lauren really, overreacting won't get us anywhere” Keven said as he caught the flying mug before it could injure him. “It is not the will of The Smiling God to behave this way.”

 

“You... are completely correct” Lauren said, forcing the words from her mouth, taking a deep breath. “Clean up the broken glass then meet me later” she added coolly as she walked out, slamming the door behind her.

 

_You and I get so damn dysfunctional, we stopped keeping score._

 

“You mocked me on air!”

 

“It is not /my/ fault you were being condescending.”

 

“You should just watch yourself Kevin.”

 

“Oh, but I can't, I don't show up on camera.”

 

_You and I get sick, yeah, I know that we can't do this no more._

 

“Kevin, we can't see each other anymore. It is highly unprofessional and counter-productive. We just can't do this anymore.”

 

“As you wish Lauren”

 

_Yeah, but baby there you go again, there you go again, making me love you._

 

Kevin answered his phone.

“Keevinn, -hic- im am not sho happy right naow, where you?”  
  
“Lauren? Are you drunk?”

 

“I thhhink?I want you heer!”

 

“Alright Lauren, I'm on my way. I'm also bringing that tea you like.”

 

“Thanksh”

 

"No problem"

 

"I hates you"

 

"I hate you too Lauren. See you in a bit."

_Yeah, I stopped using my head, using my head, let it all go._

 

“Owww, fuck my head”

 

“Yeah, you are a bit hungover.”

 

“Damnit I called you didn't I?” Kevin just nodded. “Last night was just, a very non-smiling day”

 

“I noticed. Would you like some tea? I brought it over last night.”

 

“Yes thank you. What all did we do last night.”

 

“When I got here you were sobbing on the couch. You fell asleep on me.”

 

“Thank you for coming”

 

“Anything to bring your smile back.”

 

_Got you stuck on my body, on my body, like a tattoo._

_And now I'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid, crawling back to you._

 

“Why did you even come? I thought I said we were over?”

 

“I don't know. Why did you call me?”

 

“Fair point. So, are you busy tonight?”

 

So I cross my heart and I hope to die  
That I'll only stay with you one more night  
And I know I said it a million times  
But I'll only stay with you one more night

 

“Just this once Kevin”

 

“I know”

 

“I mean it, after this we can't do this anymore.

 

“I know. Where did you put the handcuffs?”

 

“In the box under the bed, like last time.”

 


End file.
